<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good Boy by Leopardtail, ru17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533269">The Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardtail/pseuds/Leopardtail'>Leopardtail</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru17/pseuds/ru17'>ru17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Captors, Come Eating, Cribs, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Forced Daddy Kink, Forced Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual Come Feeding, Non-Graphic Diaper Change, Past Abuse, Post-Kidnapping, Utter Unapologetic Filth, We Have No Excuse For This, bottle feeding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardtail/pseuds/Leopardtail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru17/pseuds/ru17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of living with his captors, Peter's grown mostly used to the humiliating way of life that's been forced upon him, including the baby bottles.</p><p>But tonight, he can't help but notice that his bottle tastes...different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The padded walls of the crib loomed over Peter, left over from the days he’d taken to throwing himself against bars until he was covered in bruises. He hadn’t done it in what must have been months. It made him sick to think that it had been that long. He used to know the exact number of days, had scratched them into the plaster in the playroom behind the toy box. He’d counted 74 days before Steve had found it while moving the chest after Bucky decided to reorganize the playroom. Steve had spanked his ass until it was hot and red for ruining the wall. It was filled and painted the next day. Bucky had carried him on his hip and set him on soft pillows to offset the sting, but it couldn’t alleviate the claw marks scratched across his pride. He had so little of it left these days. </p><p>The men that held him captive were moving around downstairs, he could hear the faint notes of their voices. They left him unrestrained, he was painfully aware of that fact, but he knew better. He’d tried climbing over the walls before, it didn’t end well. They had placed a cover over it to ensure he stayed in, even restrained. It had felt like sleeping in a coffin. Dadd—Bucky. Bucky had caved after the first three nights of his panicked screaming, but Steve kept it on for the week. Had upped the sedatives they gave him in exchange for taking the cover off. That though, was months ago. </p><p>He heard Bucky coming up the stairs, knew it was him by the way his bare feet slapped lightly on the wood. Steve always wore slippers around the house before bed and had thundering footsteps, like a man on a mission, even in the privacy of his own domain. The door opened slowly. The soft tone Bucky used exclusively for him drifted into the room, Peter ignored the relief he felt hearing it. The softer of the pair, he was always gentle, had never laid a hand on Peter, though he let Steve do it plenty enough for the both of them. </p><p>“Daddy has your bottle for you, sweet boy,” Bucky’s head appeared over the top of the crib, his long strands of hair pulled back into a low ponytail. “We need to change you before your bottle, baby. Up we go.” Bucky set the bottle down on the table by the crib, where the baby monitor sat. Hefted Peter up under his arm pits like it was nothing. All of Peter’s 5’3 height and 100 pounds (though he suspected by the gentle little pouch he was developing on his tummy that he was more than that now. Weird to think it took being kidnapped to finally leave the underweight bracket). To be sixteen and lifted like it was nothing was humiliating, but at this point it was just another ticked box. Bucky dwarfed him. Well over six feet and all muscle, he was terrifying. Which made his husband utterly petrifying. </p><p>Bucky cradled him in the crook of his arm, cooed and kissed at his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. Laid him down on the changing table like he was made of glass. Suddenly Peter felt it. Started to tremble but couldn’t stop it. Teared up as he saw Bucky notice. </p><p>Peter’s stomach dropped as Bucky took his day pants off, folded them and set them off to the side to be washed later. It revealed the pull-up he was wearing underneath. He sobbed, saw shit leaking around his legs. Bucky rubbed his belly, slow soothing circles. </p><p>“Shh… you’re okay Petey, it happens. Let it all out. Daddy will clean you up when you’re all done.” </p><p>Everything else he could stick in a box, could power through and tell himself it meant nothing about him if it was done to survive this. This, though, this was always too much. Usually he could feel it coming, could make it to the plastic training toilet they had for him in the bathroom. They must have given him a laxative during lunch. The bastards. </p><p>Bucky stripped the pull-up off. Tore it around the side seams so as not to get it on Peter’s legs. He cried, long and hard as Bucky grabbed his ankles and set them both over one shoulder so Peter’s butt dangled off the changing table. Trembled as Bucky pulled wipes from the warmer to clean him up. The only time Bucky ever touched his dick was when he needed to clean it, and this was one of those times. The whole time his captor whispered to him, tried to soothe him. Fuck him because, God damn it, it worked. With large, gasping breaths, he settled. By the time he was taped up in a diaper, he was exhausted. It was nap time anyway, but this always laid him out. </p><p>“You did so well, baby. So good for Daddy.” </p><p>Peter hiccupped in response, he didn’t want to play the game right now. Was glad Steve hadn’t been in the room when it happened. </p><p>“Pete alright in there, Buck?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. </p><p>Peter couldn’t see Bucky’s face, but he could tell he was giving Steve an almost sad smile by the tilt in his shoulders. “Yeah, his bowels finally cleared out. He won’t need an enema in the morning.” Peter counted the small blessing in that. The only thing he hated more than shitting himself was an enema. </p><p>“Ah, that’s good. I was worried the poor baby was hard as a rock and we were going to need a laxative with it.” Steve stepped further into the room. Peter never looked him in the eyes, was scared it would be like challenging a wolf, only Steve was far, far worse. He’d been nice to Peter lately, but he knew how quickly that could change. He resisted the urge to flinch when he felt that callous hand settle on his belly. He knew Da—fuck, Bucky, had convinced himself he loved Peter, showed it to some degree when he held Peter, kept him out of trouble when he could easily get into it with Steve. Steve, on the other hand… He could never read him. </p><p>“I think he’s ready for his nap. I’m glad we didn’t need the laxative, I’m always worried about over doing it.” Bucky moved back towards the crib. Laid him down and put the thick quilt over him. Peter blocked out what Bucky was saying. Pretended that Bucky was lying, even though he was well aware that as cruel as the pair could be, they wouldn’t play coy talking about it like this. Sure, they lied <em>to </em>him, but not between each other, even when it was in front of him. </p><p>He was left in only a diaper and a T-shirt. He was too weak to pull at the diaper straps, the last dose of sedatives would wear off soon, but the husbands were strict when it came to his bottle schedule. Papa was the one to guide the bottle into his mouth, didn’t let go as Peter lifted his hands enough to settle on his chest and prop the bottle up. </p><p>He closed his eyes and took the nipple between his lips. The nipple was designed so he could bite at it without breaking it, something Peter appreciated on the days he just wanted to take a chunk out of one of the men standing over him, watching. This moment, though, this was calm. He would never admit it, but the slow drag of milk was calming, the pace was his to control, he could be as fast or as slow as he wished. Tonight, he was more in the arena of the latter.</p><p>The bottles were normal by now, something that was always without fail to happen. One would think he would die without it with the religious dedication they had to getting it to him. He had grown accustomed to the taste overtime. Peter knew Bucky made it himself out of dry milk powder and powdered vitamins and minerals, there was always a little variation because of it, but tonight something was… wrong. There was a bitter note, a hint of something salty. It made his nose crinkle and he pulled away with a <em>pop! </em></p><p>Steve attempted to press it back to his mouth, but he shook his head. “Noo, tastes funny.”</p><p>“Your Daddy just needed to add something special, honey, it’s good for you. You need to drink it.” </p><p>Peter made the very mistake he knew to avoid, he looked into Steve’s eyes. Intense blue depths met his, there wasn’t the normal threat behind them, but the way he was looking at him… It was scary. He knew that the pair got their kicks out of this, they had to at least somewhat, but Steve looked like he was <em>enjoying </em>this. Steve’s eyes pinned him to the bed as Daddy came into view and gently nudged Steve’s hand, and the bottle, against Peter’s mouth. </p><p>“You’re okay, sweetheart. You’ll get used to it. You need the boost.”</p><p>He took the nipple back into his mouth, unable to look away from Steve until the suckling slowed everything down once again, and his eyes slipped close.</p><p>—</p><p>Bucky smiled down at his little boy; smiled wider when Steve wrapped an arm around the small of his back and pulled him into his side. He sighed happily and tipped his head to rest it on his husband’s shoulder, watching as Peter obediently drank from his bottle.</p><p>Their baby was a sight to behold. Everything Bucky had ever wanted. Peter had come a long way since they first brought him home, and Bucky couldn’t be more overjoyed about it. Steve still had his doubts, but Bucky knew they wouldn’t last – especially in moments like this, when Peter’s reservation about the strange taste of his naptime bottle wasn’t enough to make him disobey.</p><p>He was learning so fast.</p><p>They had the smartest little boy in the whole world.</p><p>The sedatives they’d added to keep Peter well-behaved were already taking effect – Bucky must have added a little too much in an attempt to offset the new ingredient. The bottle was only a quarter empty, and already, Peter’s hands were losing strength; his lips could hardly retain any suction at all as sleep overcame him.</p><p>But this bottle was special.</p><p>He needed to drink it all.</p><p>“Baby,” Bucky said, leaning down and patting the boy’s tummy to rouse him. “It’s not quite naptime yet. You’re not done your bottle.”</p><p>“You need to drink it all up,” Steve added – not unkindly, but leaving zero room for argument, like always. “Come on – eyes open, Peter. You’re not even halfway done yet.”</p><p>Peter let out a soft, grumbling complaint as he tried to blink his eyes open. The sound melted Bucky’s heart, the sight even more so. Peter lifted one hand to sleepily rub at his eyes, the other clumsily trying to keep the bottle upright. The heavy bottle slipped and slid out of his small, tired hand, rolling across his chest, but Steve caught it before it got any farther.</p><p>“I think our baby needs some help, Buck,” Steve said. Bucky smiled, ignoring the way Peter’s body had gone completely still. He took the bottle from Steve and watched as his larger, stronger husband sat their boy upright, then lifted him out of the crib and into his arms.</p><p>“Come on, Petey,” Steve said. “Let’s get the rest of Daddy’s milk into you.”</p><p>Steve carried Peter over to the plush loveseat by the bookshelf and sat, cradling Peter against his chest, his small body resting in the crook of Steve’s arm, like an infant. Peter had his hands balled up in front of him and he was shyly avoiding Steve’s gaze, but other than that, there was no sign of discomfort from their angelic little boy.</p><p>Bucky sat beside Steve and handed him the bottle. Steve took a moment to adjust Peter comfortably in his lap, supporting the boy’s neck and head with his left arm as he lifted the bottle with his right. Peter whimpered as the nipple of the bottle pressed against his lips, but Steve shushed him.</p><p>“No sleeping till you’ve had your bottle, baby. You know the rules.”</p><p>Peter’s large, tired eyes nervously flicked to Bucky. The man smiled at him and set the boy’s legs firmly in his lap so he could rub them in gentle, soothing circles.</p><p>“Listen to your papa, baby,” he softly urged. “He’s just trying to take care of you. Be a good boy now.”</p><p>A look akin to guilt washed over Peter’s face. He sucked in a shaky breath and took the nipple gently between his lips, clenching his eyes shut as he began to suckle. Steve smiled and lavished him with praise immediately, telling him how good he was, how happy he made them.</p><p>Slightly more awake now, Peter drank his milk a little faster than he had before. The bottle made quiet squelching noises as Peter suckled from it, his face crumpled in a look of disgust from the unfamiliar taste.</p><p>“I know baby. You’ll get used to it soon,” Steve promised, repeating Bucky’s words from earlier. They didn’t seem to appease the boy much, so Bucky ran his hand up the boy’s bare thighs, over his padded pull-up and underneath the hem of his shirt so he could soothingly pat his tummy.</p><p>“You’re being so good, Peter. Our perfect baby boy.” He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder once more, smiling when Peter blearily blinked up at him. “So good for us. Look at you, you’re halfway there already. See? It’s not so bad, is it? Daddy made it special, just for you.”</p><p>He reached down where Peter still had his hands curled into tight little fists against his chest. Gently, he coaxed the boy’s left hand towards him, slipping a finger into the tight curl of his fist to slowly pry it open. It didn’t completely work – Peter just grabbed his finger instead, squeezing it like a little baby python – but that was okay. As long as their baby was relying on them for comfort, it counted as a victory.</p><p>“We love you so much,” he whispered down to him, the adorable bundle of joy in his husband’s arms. “You have no idea how long we waited for you, Peter. You’re the baby boy of our dreams.”</p><p>“And you’re such a good boy for us. Especially for your daddy. Couldn’t help but turn out to be a little Daddy’s Boy, could you Pete?” Steve said, teasing him gently. “There’s no one else I’d ever share him with.”</p><p>Bucky smiled. Peter probably thought Steve only meant Bucky, but little did the boy know, Steve absolutely meant it both ways. He might not show it as much or as obviously as Bucky did, but Steve was just as taken with their wonderful little boy as he was. Peter was perfect. He was worth the wait.</p><p>The three sat together and basked in each other’s company as Peter slowly drank, forcing himself with everything he had to stay awake. When the bottle was mostly empty – and Peter was too sleepy from the sedatives to suck the last little bit out – Steve sat him up and uncapped the bottle, tilting the boy’s head up and gently placing the rim against his bottom lip. Peter tried his best to drink the milk as it was slowly poured into his mouth, but a few drops splashed and spilled down his chin.</p><p>“Messy boy,” Steve chided, though he clearly wasn’t genuinely upset. He handed Bucky the empty bottle and used his thumb to wipe away the spilled milk, scooping it up the boy’s chin, gathering it on the pad of his thumb before he gently pushed it into Peter’s mouth. Peter gave another whimper, but obediently sucked his papa’s thumb clean, groaning at the taste.</p><p>Bucky watched the smirk spread across Steve’s face. They both knew why the milk was the most bitter at the bottom. It was the same reason it was the thickest and the most viscous. Poor Peter seemed clueless as to why, but that was for the best. Their baby boy didn’t need to know the details. He just needed to be good and do as he was told.</p><p>“You were such a good boy, sweetheart,” he said, carding his fingers through Peter’s soft curls. “So good for us, drinking all your naptime milk without a fuss. You wanna sleep now?”</p><p>Peter nodded, letting go of Bucky’s finger to rub his tired eyes.</p><p>“Use your words, Peter,” Steve reminded him. His tone wasn’t overly harsh, but Peter still stopped dead. The boy swallowed thickly and quietly said, “Naptime please, Daddy,” which earned him a kiss from Steve, right on the bridge of his nose, and another from Bucky, who leaned down to plant it on his little tummy.</p><p>“Our perfect boy.”</p><p>Steve effortlessly carried their little tyke back to his crib. Bucky tucked Peter in just as he had before, smothering the boy’s sweet little face in soft kisses as Steve prepared to raise the crib’s side railing.</p><p>“Love you, baby,” Bucky said, kissing Peter gently, before standing to let Steve do the same. They closed the crib, wished the boy a good sleep, and turned the light off as they left the room.</p><p>Bucky hardly made it four steps down the hallway before Steve was spinning him around, pinning him to the wall. He laughed into the desperate kiss Steve pressed against his mouth and let his lips fall open for the other man, arms wrapping tightly around his neck.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, Bucky – ”</p><p>“I know,” Bucky said, quieter, so their baby wouldn’t hear. “Me too, Stevie. Fuck.”</p><p>Steve bracketed him against the wall and rutted between Bucky’s legs. Bucky held him, soothing him as he trailed one hand down his husband’s firm chest, down, down, down until he gently grasped Steve’s bulge tightening the front of his pants.</p><p>“You know, the more consistent we are with his bottles, the faster he’ll get used to them,” Bucky said, whispering it into the shell of Steve’s ear. “How about tonight, at bedtime, we give him Papa’s milk instead?” He squeezed the mound of Steve’s cock, making him moan loud, deep and guttural. If Peter was still awake, he certainly heard it. “Feels like you have a lot saved up for him, Stevie.”</p><p>Steve pulled back far enough to crash their lips together. It was hungry – starving, really. Animalistic. Bucky whined as Steve thrusted their hard cocks together, sending jolts of electricity shooting up his spine.</p><p>“Tonight, I think Peter should get both his papa’s and his daddy’s milk,” Steve said, panting from their brutal kiss. “Don’t you, Buck?”</p><p>Bucky grinned and pulled his husband closer. “The sooner we start, the more milk he’ll get.” He kissed Steve square on the lips and dropped his arms from around the man’s neck. “Lead the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://ceratonia-siliqua.tumblr.com/">Leopardtail's Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://send-me-your-hcs.tumblr.com/">Ru's Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>